


The worst timing in the galaxy

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Disclaimer Don't sue me, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, More tags later, Sadness, Sadness with a happy end, Spoilers for the beginning of the SW:TFA movie, Waiting, cheesy flirting, sorting out emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn feels thing's for Poe that he's never felt before. In an attempt to conceal them while getting help from Rey, he sticks to Poe and tries to figure out what his new emotions mean.<br/>Meanwhile, Poe is doing his best to go through the daily motions of life.<br/>Hilarity and love ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Please recognize that I was too lazy to do the research on how the Star wars ship's work, and yes, I watched the movie. Notice my summary of said movie at the beginning? Wonderful, isn't it.

Finn has had it rough. From escaping the First Order to running into the Resistance's best pilot, then helping him escape, then assuming he's dead, taking his jacket and stripping out of his stormtrooper armor. Then meeting some people and trying to complete his dead friend that he knew for 30 minutes' mission. To running into the general of the Resistance, after almost dying by the the First Order. Then finally, meeting his lost, alive, 30 minute known friend who gave him a place and nickname instead of a label and numbers, once again and embracing him. He was congratulated on completing his mission and complimented on holding onto his jacket, which brightened his rather dampened mood. Fast forward, life kicks him in the gut, then next, he wakes to a Poe at a med bay and then if you keep her going forward to present day, Finn opens his eyes to a new morning.

Finn stared at the roof of his room. He contemplated all the running he's been doing in his life, while listening to the bustling sound of Resistance member's getting to work.

"I guess I should be lucky..." Finn trailed off as he sat up slowly, the scar on his back a soft ache.

Finn took a shower and got ready for the day, of doing nothing. Maybe bothering Poe or talking to Rey over a communicator, or trying to understand BB-8, is something he could do. Though, going to BB-8 meant being near Poe anyway's so Finn went with the latter and looked for Poe around the landing bay. He spotted him tweaking something underneath his X-wing and smiled as he hurried his slow steps towards him.

"Hey Poe!" Finn called out.

Poe looked towards Finn and smiled brightly, he slid out from under his ship to meet Finn half way. Giving Finn a small hug before speaking.

"Hey, buddy! Got nothing to do?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn questioned.

"Well, you came to hang out with me." Poe responded in a teasing tone.

"Hahaha, I can't?" Finn jokingly said.

"Of course you can bud, anytime." Poe sincerely said before turning back to his work. Finn smiled.

"So, what are you doing? Well, other than fixing your X-Wing." Finn said as he walked over to BB-8's side.

"Oh, well, other than fixing my X-wing, I'm making some adjusts to the handles and other place's to have it fly a little smoother." Poe said as he picked up a tool box and turned toward's Finn.

"Wanna help?" Poe asked, holding the Tool box out. "All you have to do is hand me the thing's I need when I call them out." Poe said in a half smile.

"Sure, if i'm good enough." Finn said as he took the tool box and stood next to Poe who squatted back under his ship.

"Obviously you're good enough, Finn. Hey, tell you what. Once we're done." Poe screwed open a panel. "I'll take you somewhere nice. How does that sound?" Poe said with a devilish smirk.

Finn's heart beated in an unnatural pace that he wasn't used too. "S-sure." He stuttered for the first time in his life.

"Haha, alright then, let's get this done quickly." Poe said before asking Finn to pass him a wrench. 

* * *

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon when they finished. Finn was seated on the ground watching Poe finish up screwing some panels and pieces back into place. Poe hopped down from the cockpit of his ship with a towel and dabbed his face that was covered in grease and sweat.

"Phew, that took some time huh, Finn?" Poe said.

Finn stared at how Poe's orange jumpsuit was zipped down and tied to his waist, belts hanging loosely to his sides.  Finn caught himself, realizing he was checking Poe out.

"Oh! uh, yeah. It was pretty rough, for you. Since you did everything. Yeah." Finn rambled in an attempt to cover up his embarrassing act.

"Hahaha, relax Finn." Poe said before giving Finn a friendly pat on his back.

"haha, alright." Finn said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"So, let me get changed and i'll meet you at your quarters say...8, sound good?" Poe said nervously, which Finn found weird.

"Sure Poe, i'll see you then." He said.

"Oh. Great, cool, okay. I'll uh, go now, I guess, haha." Poe said before jogging away to get ready.

Finn was then left with BB-8, they stared at each other before heading to their respective places.

* * *

* * *

Finn sat on his bed and held his chest, he contemplated why his heart has been racing so much today.

 _Am I sick?_   He thought to himself before hearing a knock at his door.

Finn walked to his door and pulled it open, revealing a stunningly handsome Poe. Even if it was the many casual clothes that he wore whenever they went out somewhere. He still made Finn's knee's go weak for a couple of second's.

"Ready?" Poe asked.

"Sure." Finn responded as he stepped out and closed his door behind him.

Poe led the way to his ship, talking about his missions and telling cheesy jokes, Finn putting his responses in every now and then. When they arrived at Poe's X-wing, they were both laughing at a recent said joke.

"Hahaha, alright we're here." Poe said in a bubbly voice.

Finn hopped into the back, passenger seat. He picked up the helmet he wore many times and slipped over his head, clasping the small buckles under his chin together. Poe followed soon after into the seat in front of him. 

"Are you seated well?" Finn heard the communicator in his helmet sound off.

"All good." He responded.

"Then let us be off!" Poe exclaimed as he started up his X-wing and began lifting off the ground in a steady flight.

Finn held on the handle bar in front of him, he mentally sighed. He decided to take care of his supposed medical condition later.

* * *

* * *

"And we're here!" Poe exclaimed.

Finn fazed out of his thoughts to focus on what Poe is saying and where "here" exactly is.

"Come on out." Poe said before getting out of his seat.

Finn unbuckled all his equipment and tucked his helmet under his seat before steadily climbing out of the X-wing. Poe caught Finn's arm and helped him steady his balance once Finn got down.

"Thanks." Finn said with a sweet smile.

"No, problem." Poe said with a pause, staring at Finn. 

"Um, Poe? What are we going to do here?" Finn said as he noticed that Poe was looking at him for a long time, his hand still on his arm.

"Oh! Yeah, back to that." Poe said as he quickly retrieved his hand and began walking somewhere with a little bag in his left hand.

"Poe, where are we going?" Finn said after they had walked a good half mile through a forest.

"I told you, it was a nice place. So wait a little longer, we're almost there." Poe responded.

Finn stared at Poe's back as they continued to walk all the way to a clearing. They halted their journey at a large open area at the edge of a cliff side. Poe started up a prebuilt fire to create some warmth while Finn stepped forward and admired the scenery displayed in front of him. They were high above the land below them, the forest below them appearing small with mountains and hills in the distance. Long rivers and waterfalls accompanied the setting sun in the distance as well.

"Pretty nice huh? I found this place a long time ago and it's kind of my special spot that I always go to when the station is too crowded with worry or something else." Poe said next to Finn.

"Oh....."Finn said breathlessly. He looked towards Poe who was digging through the bag he was carrying earlier.

"What did you bring?" Finn asked.

Poe sat down by the fire and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Finn to sit there. Finn complied and sat next Poe, his leg's outstretched in front of him as he rested his hand's onto his lap. Poe rustled through his bag and pulled out a couple of snack's and drink's.

"I know it may not be a fancy meal but at least it's a change to the regular ration's we're fed at the station." Poe said as he set the food in front of him and uncapped what appeared to be a fruit drink.

"Where did you get these?" Finn asked as he attempted to read the packaging label one of the snack's.

"I always buy a couple of snack's from different planet's. It's not easy sitting on patrol for a week or more in space." Poe said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Finned hummed in response as he opened the bag he was holding to reveal what looked liked chips of some sort. They were green so Finn wasn't so trustworthy of them.

"Don't worry, they taste like your average salted potatoes, just thinner and crispier." Poe explained as he grabbed a piece out and popped it into his mouth.

Finn watched him eat one, then two, then half of three. Poe stared at him with a lost look, the both of them sitting in silence, looking into one another's eyes. Poe cleared his throat.

"You know, you can have one too. I'm not going to eat them all." Poe suggested in a nervous voice.

Finn blinked before realizing how close they had gotten. Finn shifted away from Poe before saying "Yeah." and grabbing a potato crisp for himself.

The two of them sat in silence eating the potato snack up, only starting up a conversation after Finn opened up a drink and started on his next snack victim.

* * *

* * *

"That was pretty nice now wasn't it?" Poe asked as he collected their garbage with his left hand.

"Mnnn.." Finn hummed as he continued to rest. His head laying softly on Poe's shoulder after he politely asked Poe if it was alright for him to do that, Poe responding in a shocked "Sure."

"Haha, it's pretty dark out too, I'd say it was almost midnight by now...." Poe trailed off softly, their fire dying off into a low flicker.

Finn's ear's were no longer reaching Poe's word's and he knew. Poe enjoyed the warmth of Finn leaning into him, breathing softly. Poe smiled gently as the pace of his heart accelerated, a dangerous thought crossing his mind. Poe sighed and looked down at Finn next to him, sleeping. Poe gently shifted his body so that Finn was laying onto his chest more. He leaned in, kissing his forehead lightly, before staring up at the star's. He realized it a long time ago when he couldn't get the thought of Finn being gone forever when he was ejected early from the Tie-fighter and saw a small blast in the distance. He was in deep, knowing what love is, and that Finn was conditioned to never know it.

"Finn, I'll wait forever for you, so. Please come to like me more than a friend, please." Poe whispered against Finn's head. 

Poe listened to Finn breath softly until he began to get tired himself, forcing both Finn and himself to return back to the base. Finn, who was too tired to walk the extra distance to his room, stayed with Poe. Who was too tired to deal with rational thought processing and crashed into his bed with Finn. Giving up his arm for a pillow that Finn rested against, all of their clothes still on them as they fell asleep.


	2. What is Love? Baby please, don't hurt me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn consult's with Rey about his recent developing emotion's.

Finn blinked his eyes slowly open. The sight of Poe's sleeping face filling his vision.

His heart began to beat quickly. He could feel Poe's warm body heat pressed against his. Finn was too hyper aware of Poe's every movement, that he tried to squirm out of Poe's embrace and out of his bed. Having his get away plan backfire after he scooted 10 inches away from Poe, who mumbled in discomfort and dragged Finn closer to him. Enough so, that their lips were a pinky toe from touching.

Poe had trapped Finn in his arms, most likely unaware of what he was doing. He laid his arm over Finn's waist to keep him still while his right arm was left still under Finn's head as a pillow.

Finn ducked his head so that Poe's stirring wouldn't make his face get any dangerously closer to his.

"P-Poe! Wake up!" Finn exclaimed in a loud whisper, his voice an octave higher out of embarrassment. 

"Hnn?" Poe hummed sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes with his left hand.

Finn was sweating nervously as he held his breath, trying to calm his beating heart. His hands felt clammy and his head was spinning for tactful idea's to just run away.

"Mnn, mornin' Finn..." Poe trailed off in a raspy voice.

"Y-yeah, can you, um. Move a bit?" Finn quickly asked.

Poe looked down at Finn in half lidded eyes before those eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! s-sorry Finn, here." Poe removed his arm's and let Finn swiftly climb out his bed.

Poe sat up, slightly relieved that he was still wearing all of his clothes. He watched as Finn struggled to get out, guessing that Finn must be flustered.

"Sorry Finn, I---I should've woken you up, it's my bad. I was pretty exhausted yesterday..." Poe trailed off.

Finn looked at him with a half smile."It's alright, you went out of your way to entertain me when I had nothing to do." Finn walked to Poe's bedroom door and opened it.

"Ah! Wait!" Poe exclaimed before Finn could leave.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"W--Did you have fun yesterday?" Poe asked with a small blush just below his eye's.

Finn quickly thought about his time with Poe the previous day. Yes, it was fun but, he was feeling thing's that he didn't know how to deal with. Finn smiled. "It was fun Poe, thank you." was all he said before swiftly closing the door and walking too his own room.

* * *

* * *

Once inside his own comfort zone. Finn made sure to lock his door and quickly change out of his clothes, take a shower and put on new ones. He finished the rest of his morning routine in record time, sitting down at the edge of his bed with a communicator in hand. He adjusted the station wavelength and clicked a button on the side 3 times. Then waited for a response.

....."Hello?" Came a feminine voice from the receiver.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed happily.

A blue hologram shot to life from the device in Finn's hand. The picture displaying Rey with a smile and small wave to Finn.

"How are you Finn?" She asked.

"I'm doing great, how about your training? Are you alright?" Finn questioned.

"Definitely learning some thing's, i'll tell you that much." Rey said with a small giggle at the end.

"So, what's up? How's Poe doing? And everyone else at the base?" She asked.

"Um, well..." Finn tried to find the correct way to word his next sentence. "They're alright, but my biggest problem is actually with, Poe..."Finn said cautiously.

Rey held a worried look. "Did you guy's get into a fight? Or, is he hurt? Lost in space!? Captured by the First Order!?" She quickly asked.

Finn shook his head. "No, none of those. He's perfectly fine. The problem is me." Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked with a confused expression.

"Well, I don't know when it started but, lately, whenever i'm with Poe, I...My heart, it beats at an unusual pace for some reason and I think i'm sick Rey. What should I do?" Finn asked worriedly. 

Rey held a stunned expression before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Finn furrowed his eyebrow's with a small pout. Rey noticed his unimpressed mood and tried to stifle her laughter.

"S-sorry, sorry. Hehe. Finnn!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"What?" Finn answered warily.

"Your in love!" She announced cheerily.

"Love?" Finn repeated in a confused tone of voice. He understood the general definition and what it meant to certain people but, it doesn't fit his situation.

Rey noticed his confused silence and explained the best way she could possible. "It's a growing sign of affection for him." Finn looked at Rey's hologram. "Have you been noticing little thing's about him and following him with your eye's?" She asked Finn.

Finn thought about his recent behavior. "Yes?" He answered slowly. "Is that bad?"

"Nope! Not at all. It just mean's that your falling in love with him Finn!" Rey smiled sweetly. "Look. i'm no expert, and love can mean many different thing's but in your case I'm sure it's the dating type. You could even test out it for yourself, if you want." Rey said in a suggestive tone.

"How?" Finn asked.

"Well, for you. You could, watch yourself. If your heart races and your face burn's then it's natural and if you get a warm feeling and can't stop thinking about him then your definitely in love!" Rey said with a wink. "As for Poe...Pay attention to the way he react's around you." Rey finished.

"Alright then, but, how would I know if I like him or he likes me?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you'll know.  And, you could try chatting him up if you would like to." Rey suggested.

"Chat him up?" Finn questioned.

"You know, talk to him, get a little friendly, nudge him around a bit, play games." She explained in a playful tone.

"Um, i'm not quit--"

"Flirting, Finn! Make a pass at him, show him that you're a little interested in being more than friend's!" Rey exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

Finn understood, he knew what she meant. He just couldn't grasp onto how he should approach the situation.

"If Poe gets embarrassed or something then that means he might be interested in you. All in all, you're going to have to sit down with him and confess to him what you told me." Rey said.

"Hnnn, I think I know what to do." Finn thought for a second. "So, like, rub him up a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rey responded.

"And, flirt, or talk to him?" Finn questioned in an excited tone.

"Yup! And the best result's are, that he blushes or stutter's. Then you can swoop in and drop a love bomb on him and have a happy wedding." Rey said encouragingly.

"Ahaha, alright. Yeah. I think I get it." Finn confirmed, ignoring the last part of Rey's statement.

"There's my Finn! Now go get 'em tough stuff!" Rey encouraged with a bright smile before her hologram fizzled out and their call ended.

Finn stared at the wall in front of him, devising a strategic plan in order to woo Poe. Maybe he was a little too motivated in his mission to capture his friend's attention. He grabbed a data pad off a table near him ans studied ways to flirt with someone until it was dinnertime.

Finn had eaten quickly and efficiently avoided Poe who had made an attempt to sit with Finn. His brilliant plan wasn't full proof and something inside him told him not to humiliate himself by saying something dumb. So he avoided the situation altogether in order to study more and be able to successfully make a pass at the great Poe Dameron.

Finn rushed back to his room, hoping Poe wouldn't question his antic's. He changed into his night wear and scooted into the middle of his bed, pulling out his pad and memorizing some lines he could use on Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap! And since i'll be busy with up coming school! and I love writing so much! I prewrote another chapter. Both will be posted today! :D


	3. The art of flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn puts his plan into motion. Does it go well? Bad? you can rate that yourself ;D

He was ready. Finn wore his best clothes, which consisted of a freshly clean pair of pants, underwear, socks, and black T-shirt. He slipped on Poe's jacket as the topping of the cake. Finn walked around the station with an air of confidence, and he certainly felt confident. He had spent some good amount of time creating a solid plan in the wee hours of the night. Making sure to watch himself as he looked for his pilot victim at the landing bay..

Finn spotted the pilot scrubbing off dirt from his X-wing. He quickened his pace towards him, confident, ready, and slightly embarrassed.

Poe saw Finn step near him. He turned toward's him with a charming smile. "Oh, hey Finn." He said softly before yawning.

"Hey hot stuff, how's your morning?" Finn said casually.

Poe halted in his cleaning motion's before giving a hearty laugh. "Hahaha, nice one buddy..." He laughed more while Finn stood next to him and smiled proudly.

"My day's going better now that you're here, I got to laugh that hard so early in the morning that I feel like it's going to be a good day amongst other thing's." Poe commented.

Finn held down his blush down to show he was strong in this match that he started. Determined on striking heavy from the get-go.

"I'm sorry Poe, over how sexy you are, I couldn't quite catch that last part." Finn said smoothly.

Poe audibly choked, coughing lightly as he stared at Finn. "Oh yeah?" _Well two can play at this game_ he thought to himself before selectively choosing his next word's. "Oh yeah! I just remembered, Finn." Poe said.

"What is it, _Damn-_ ron?" Finn said in a purr.

"Ooh." Poe quickly shivered. "Well, the guy's have been wondering what your last name was." Poe said as he picked up a wet rag and wiped at a particularly dirty spot on his ship. 

"Huh? But I don't have one." Finn said, stumped on an answer.

"Well." Poe stopped wiping to invade Finn's personal space. "I think you're little _Damn-_ ron _s_ tatement had a nice ring to it. How about it? Finn Dameron...." Poe finished in a low provocative tone.

Finn's resolve almost broke as he looked away from Poe with a hand to cover his burning cheeks. He then, narrowed his vision and double-downed on his determination. Poe had turned back to clean his ship by the time Finn was ready to bring out the big gun's. He adjusted back into his smooth poise.

Poe giggled at Finn's "Overflowing confidence". Finding the man adorable in commencing in a flirting game with him. And with the great effort, Poe just might let him win out of kindness.

"Well, Poe. You must be the sun." Finn said as he took some step's closer to Poe.

"Oh?" Poe responded in an amused tone.

"Yeah, because the closer I get." Finn rested his hand's gently onto Poe's shoulder's and leaned next to his ear. "The hotter you become." Finn finished off in a _very_ seductive whisper that did unnatural thing's to Poe's blood stream.

Poe stared at the ground with wide eyes and a crooked smile, along with a definite, hard, deep, scarlet blush that even highlighted his ear's. Poe did everything he could to keep Finn from seeing his face, even if the other Pilot's in his squad were laughing and making whooping gesture's. Some were even exchanging credit's that Poe would have to ask about later.

"S-say, Finn do you um. L-lik--" Poe was interrupted in the middle of his impulse.

"Sorry, Dameron. I gotta go clean, but i'll," Finn winked and snapped his finger's before pointing in Poe's direction as he walked away. "Catch you later!-*" He said before walking away.

Leaving a stunned and very embarrassed pilot to question if the world is going to end. Or if he just spent all his luck on today, maybe he was in a coma and hallucinating Finn flirting with him. Either way, Poe was dying internally and externally.

* * *

* * *

Finn yelled into his pillow. He's never felt so energized and scared yet happy and just so many thing's he's never felt before. His face was burning brightly and he felt giddy and proud with how well he did. His heart raced a million light year's an hour and he knew that Poe might say something in return to his flirting but the last name! Finn yelled again and honestly thought that it was a cute combo for a name. But over all his muffled yelling, he couldn't believe that he successfully flirted with Poe Dameron and made the Resistance's #1 pilot blush.

Finn felt like shedding liquid pride, he felt so amazed, proud, and accomplished. Instead, though, Finn refueled his brain with more pick up lines and flirting material. Preparing himself for a possible round 2 at dinnertime.

* * *

* * *

Finn was so far on the edge of his seat that he swore to the tar's that he almost fell over. His eye's were searching wildly for Poe, any chance in between spent on remembering his lines.

Finally, Finn spotted Poe walking aimlessly towards his table. He smiled, straightened his posture, and waved Poe over to him. Poe caught his gesture and sat across from Finn with his dinner, Finn already ate so he could talk as much as possible.

"Uh, hey, Finn..." Poe trailed off in a tired tone.

"Hey, Poe. What's up?" Finn said sweetly.

"Oh, noth---well, actually. There's something I need to tell you." Poe said in a serious tone, looking Finn dead in the eye's.

Finn halted the pick up line that was dancing on the tip of his tongue and focused.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Finn, general Organa has sent me on a patrol mission for the First Order." Poe said.

Finn was shocked. All of his fun, flirty spirit flying out of a window. He set a serious and worried expression on as he spoke.

"The First Order!?" Finn repeated.

"Yes, it's only a perimeter investigation to confirm their recent whereabouts that we received from a transmission that detailed their location. Though we're not sure if it's a trap or just a ruse to distract us." Poe explained. "I'll have a minor squad of 2 people accompanying me but, we're nothing more than 3 people. And, I understand that the general want's the mission handled expertly and safely. Only sending her 3 best pilot's to check around, and a small group can throw off attacker's faster but, still. I might not....." Poe trailed off as he scowled at the table, his forgotten ration's being left to waste away.

"Poe..." Finn said. He was scared of what Poe was hinting at and his heart throbbed at the mere thought of it.

They sat at their table in silence, thought's clouding their mind's with "what if's" and unneeded possibilities that could happen in the mission.

Finn stared at Poe. Beautiful, funny, charming, amazing Poe. He decided that he can't be scared or sad, he needed to keep Poe confident for his mission, he needed to be Poe's confidence. Finn found the courage he's been using to flirt with Poe, and spoke.

"Don't think like that Poe." he said in a determined voice, and Poe looked up at him. "You'll do great! You're the Resistance's best pilot! and you're going to kick this mission down quick and safe, i'm sure of it!" Finn finished encouragingly with a bright smile.

"Finn..." Poe said, his depressed mood turning into a widening grin.

"Trust me on this Poe, you'll come back just fine." Finn said for a good extra measure.

"Thanks, Finn." said with a sincere smile.

Finn returned the favor and they stared at each other happily, Finn's heart feeling warm, with light, steady beat's.

Poe's face shifted into a look that said he just remembered something good. His smile turning into a devilish grin. Finn became worried for a whole different reason than Poe's safety.

"Hey Finn, maybe I could get a little incentive promise to keep me motivated. How about it?" Poe said suggestively.

"Incentive?" Finn questioned.

"Oh, you know. A little reward waiting for me when I get back.." Poe gave Finn an inviting look. "I'm sure you have an idea you can promise to me." He finished with a seductive wink that made Finn's heart beat at a dangerously fast pace.

"Ahaha, sure. Why not?" Finn dared to say.

"Ooh? Alright then. What do you have in mind? Because I sure have a definite idea for a reward that I would personally like from you~." Poe said while biting his lip's.

Finn was tempting fate with his suggestion and he knew it. This was a whole different level of flirting that held too many translation's but he wasn't backing down from Poe's challenge.

"You'll have to wait for it Poe, but I promise. When you come back," Finn leaned forward daringly. " _I'll_ be ready." Finn said with a provocative grin.

Poe gave a low groan while Finn was mentally hyper ventilating at how bold his statement was.

"I'll be waiting for it then." Poe held onto his tray and stood up. "See u soon then, Finn." He said with his signature smile and wink.

Poe walked away and threw his disposable tray away, leaving the canteen with a pleased expression. While Finn tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He quickly took care of his own meal and walked back to his room with a shit-eating grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview for the nxt chp!  
> >How is Finn going to handle Poe being gone for so long? Finn experience's a new sensation of emotion's and this time. He only has himself to consult with. Will he survive? Will Poe really come back? Who know's? Well, the next chapter does!!!!  
> (Released)


	4. When you hit a wall, what's left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Poe when he left? How is Finn taking it? Why did I take forever to write this? Why oh why right?

_16 days_

It had been 16 days since the Resistance had last heard back from Poe's squad.

There was worry, pain, and fear filling Finn's mind and heart. He didn't  know what to do with so many excruciatingly hurtful feelings.

He missed Poe, he really did. It felt like every second that passed without him was another needle pricking at his heart.

Finn cried sometimes too. His heart aching with the need to see him, to the point that his eyes just couldn't do anything but overflow with tears spilling over his cheeks.

Constant replays of Poe's smiling, laughing, blushing, elated expressions running through his mind every time he tried to think.

He didn't know what else to do but wait.

Wait for Poe to come back. Back to him.

* * *

* * *

Poe and his team left.

Their ship's taking off into the night sky as they proceeded to their mission coordinates.

Once they had arrived at their location, Poe described their surrounding's to Organa.

Only their communicator's went offline half way through his explanation.

It wasn't more than 30 minutes when they came back on. Sounds of other spaceships shooting at them, sounding off in the background. Quick explanation's of their situation coming from all 3 pilot's, scrambling and overlapping each other's word's.

Until Poe spoke above all of them, telling them to focus on the enemy's chasing them rather than speaking. All of the pilot's quickly quieting down, their rushed breath's and occasional order's sounding through Poe's small explanation and plan of action.

Their coordinates had been a trap set by the First order. A group of bounty hunter's were waiting for them in secret. The coordinates intercepted being something done on purpose to make sure that it got to the Resistance base.

General Organa held a stern expression at the situation.

Poe's hard breath's sounded through as he suddenly ordered his other squad pilot's to scatter while he distracted the bounty hunter's.

"Don't do it, it's suicide!" Organa said.

"There's no other way general, I can't lose a soldier." Poe responded.

"I'm the leader of this squadron and I'm not about to lose someone over my mistakes." He said as the hunters' shots seemed louder, closer.

"This is an order Dameron, we can't lose you." Organa said anxiously.

"Just as much as I can't lose a pilot...." Poe clicked his tongue. " They're closing in, the other pilot's comms. went dark, I think they have a jammer. I might not have time." He finished as if he was talking to himself.

"I promise i'll return safely with my squad. So have a back-up team ready to send out as soon as I can send some coordinates." Poe said. 

An explosion sounded off close in the background.

"Poe don't." Organa was cut off by the receiver to Poe's communicator abruptly shutting off.

"General, they've gone dark. We can't reach them." A person operating a broadcasting station said aloud.

".........Work from the coordinates given through the intercepted light message and try to track the route of Poe's team. As for everyone else." She faced the crowd in the room. "Continue with your regular duties, I will have some of you report to me later. I will do my utmost best to solve this situation, so please do not worry yourselves and continue with your regular scheduled duties." Organa ordered.

Everyone slowly shuffled out of the broadcasting bay after that. Aimlessly walking back to their station's, wild thoughts of "what if's" and thing's of the like running through their mind's.

Finn himself returned to his room to question the recent event's himself.

And the pounding question of whether or not Poe will actually come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so amazingly sorry. I have no ability to write angst or sadness or whatever. It just kept shifting into happiness or something funny and I had to read some material to get a writing style. School also started picking up and I got this big paper I gotta do. Yeah, to make up for lost time I'm posting 3 new chapters today!!! Yup.


	5. Honestly, why does everyone want to go back so often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Poe return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My extra love for everyone, there's one more chapter in the making <3

It was dark and his eyes were sore.

There were sounds of footsteps coming form outside his room door. A large sounding crowd bustling about in the hallway.

Finn stared at the wall ahead of him as he adjusted his hearing to listen to the people outside his room.

"Here.....so....back...."

Finn slowly crawled out of his bed. He touched his puffy eyelids as he pulled a change of clothes on.

His body being more active was able to focus on the chatter outside his room more easily now.

"The report came in........Back-up.......Jakku......Outside the orbit......Close to the base....."

Finn's curiosity piqued as he slipped into Poe's jacket and moved closer to his door.

"Oh! So they're here? But one of the pilot's are in critical state? Which one-"

Finn didn't hear any longer as his eyes widened at the statement.

Without much thought, Finn shuffled into his shoes and rushed out of his room. He pushed through the moving crowd of people heading to the landing bay.

_One of the pilot's are in critical state_

_One of the pilot's are in critical state_

_Please not him_

Finn thought to himself, his heart racing more and more the closer he got to the sounds of medic bot's ushering someone. Little sirens blaring in warning.

People started separating apart to create space. A small mob of robot's and people came rushing through the split in the crowd.

Finn held his breath. His eyes had never concentrated on something so hard in his life, not even when he worked as a Stormtrooper and searched for any stains.

He watched closely as the moving stretcher raced past him. The face of a pilot that was part of Poe's squad covered in blood and unconscious.

It wasn't him, so then, where is he? was Finn's next thought.

He turned his body and continued his way through the crowd in search. Other people passing him by as his eyes searched wildly for Poe.

Then it was there.

The glimpse of orange that contrasted to the night's dark glow. Loud cheering and some clap's sounding off around him.

Poe was hugging and talking to some people before he turned his face and made direct eye contact with Finn.

His expression slowly changing from shock to a wide smile as he quickly jogged towards Finn. Finn rushing towards him as well. Their little pace turning into a half sprint as the distance between them closed in.

Once they were close enough. They rushed into each other's arm's. A strong embrace forming as Finn closed his eyes and buried his face into Poe's shoulder.

"Alive, you're alive Poe...." Finn said with a wavering voice.

Poe felt his shoulder get warmer and more wet. He smiled with a worried expression.

"Yeah buddy, i'm all good." He said as he patted Finn's trembling back.

"I-I missed yo-u. Hiih..." Finn choked out through low sobs.

"Haha, yeah....Thanks for waiting Finn...." Poe closed his eyes.

He felt like the noise around him was no longer existent. It felt like it was only him and Finn.

Poe smiled sweetly while leaning into Finn.

"Sorry, I wish I could've been back sooner." Poe said softly.

"Hih...Meanie...." Finn said lightly with a sniffle.

"Haha, yup! I'm a big fat meanie...." Poe pulled back and held Finn's face in between his hand's "Especially for this." He said as he wiped away some tear's on Finn's cheeks.

He leaned in and placed a small kiss against Finn's lips.

"Hunh?" Finn said in a lost shock.

Finn stared into Poe's eyes, confused at the recent action.

"Ahem, i'm sorry but Poe, if you could come with me that would be perfect. We need to go over what happened during your absence." Organa said through their moment.

Poe quickly pulled away from Finn completely, rubbing the back of his neck as a small blush lighted his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you in a sec." He said to Organa.

"Very well then..." She nodded before walking away.

Poe turned back to Finn with a awkward smile.

"S-so um, maybe, head to my room and i'll meet you there as soon as i'm done briefing Organa. Okay?"

Finn's head was still in a state of confusion. All he could do was hum a "Yes" sounding answer.

"Great! I'll see you then." Poe said with a light pat onto Finn's shoulder before jogging away to follow General Organa.

Finn stared blankly at the ground as whooping sounds and whistles sounded off around him.

He squatted and buried his face in his arms, blushing furiously.

"He kissed me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone spot the reference of people going back to Jakku all the time? I also rewrote the first embrace scene, :-) Yeah i'm sure proud of myself. Btw, comment who should be the top, or both ways. I'll most likely be making a chap for that.  
> *Wink* *Wink*


	6. Too much shoujo manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe contemplates why he's alive and Finn tries to confess without crying but lately his emotion's having been keeping up with his usual behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like lying about chapter posts?

Poe stood in front of his door thinking.

_What am I going to say? Why did I kiss him? Could I have been any more of an idiot to do such a thing in front of so many people??? Even the General saw!!_

Poe sighed as he began contemplating his life decision as a sober thinking person.

He never confessed but he was indeed in love with Finn. Everyone he knew practically paired them together.

He honestly screamed at the sky "Hell fucking yeah." the day after Finn showed signs of interest but kissing him and then asking him to wait in _his_  room? Poe smacked his face lightly.

He decided to take whatever Finn throws at him, hopefully he won't officially die today. He just came from a long ass mission that nearly killed him. Maybe he was saved for the wrong reasons? Poe considered contemplating his existence later when he stops living because Finn rejects him.

Poe opened the door and closed the door, taking a moment to stare said door. He heard Finn shuffle around on his bed as if he was putting something away.

He turned around with a pleasantly awkward smile.

"H-hey Finn! haha...." He leaned against the wall, almost slipping over the mess around his room floor.

 _Embarrass myself further? check._ He thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah..." Finn said, adverting his gaze from Poe in favor of something to his right side.

"Fancy seeing you here huh?" Poe said without filtering his thoughts.

"Well...You told me to wait here, I wasn't not going to do what you said..." Finn said all too silently.

"Ah y-yeah...I did...." Poe said.

A moment of silence passed as the both of them looked away from each other.

Poe blew some air out of his mouth through puffed cheeks before walking over to Finn and sitting next to him.

"So, um....Look, I didn't really mean to kiss you then, I was just so happy to see you and I had a long mission and I was gone and I was tired and I was having a heart attack and I swore I went to heaven or whatever and-"

"I love you..."

Poe stopped talking once Finn loudly interrupted him. He blankly stared at Finn who had blushy cheeks.

"What?" Poe lamely said in surprise.

"I-I'm sure i'm in love with you, Poe." Finn trailed off.

Finn looked at Poe from the side of his eyes then back at the ground.

Poe must have taken a year to process what just came out of his ex-Stormtrooper, buddy, light of his lifes' mouth.

"L-love...?" Poe repeated as he scowled at the wall ahead of him in shock.

"I-I know that I may not be right and I may be confusing my feelings for you with friendship and I'm slow and stuff but," Finn looked directly Poe. "from the way Rey explained it to me, I'm in love with you Poe." He finished in a determined tone.

Poe sighed with a blissful smile. His life was flashing before his eyes and he full heartily believed his real body is floating somewhere in space.

He knew this was reality though and the speed of his heart beats was unnatural. He patted his chest lightly with his hand, slightly afraid of a heart attack or self-implosion. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Hunh, yeah....Alright....Okay, hahah.." Poe said as he stared at the ground.

He was biting his lip furiously to keep the unfiltered word's on his tongue that were threatening to race out of his mouth still.

Finn recognized Poe's lip biting and realized that he was nervous. He looked away, he felt kind of like he had made a mistake in confessing to Poe. It was abrupt, he interrupted Poe, and he isn't really an expert professor in knowing what love means and all that stuff.

Finn blew a sigh. He felt depressed since Poe hadn't said anything worthwhile, just laughing as if what Finn was saying was nothing more than a joke.

Though, Finn couldn't help it, he had been painfully worried and his heart ached at the mere thought of Poe getting hurt, or worse, dying and never coming back from his mission. Rey had helped him sort out some of his new feeling's and give him advise on how to approach Poe about his emotions but now, he felt like it was all wasted.

They had been great friend's for awhile, and maybe, he was just mixing up those feeling's and placing the label of "love you more than a friend" on top of them. At that thought, Finn's eyes began to sting a little, his nose becoming runny. 

On the other hand though. Poe was having a fiesta, a large mental party going all types of down in his head. Champagne was popping, cheers were sang, and a wide banner exclaiming "Finn is in love with me!" was streamed across his imaginary party room. He had honestly been trying to be the best friend that Finn could ever ask for but clearly something happened and he somehow caught his heart instead. He thought that maybe it was the random space snack's that he always offered, or his bread at lunch hour.

Poe kept smiling as he started thinking about the future. He mentally squealed as he realized that he got to claim all of Finn's "First's" and hold him in way's that other's won't ever be allowed to do. He had also truly missed Finn dearly on his mission, now he was more than happy that once he got back, his life endangering decision ended with a sweet confession from his sunshine in the abyss.

"P-Poe...I'm sorry...I-I--" Finn said in a silent, cracked voice.

Poe's mental fantasy of R-rated event's abruptly stopped as he snapped back into reality. 

He faced Finn and upon seeing tears again, he leaned closer to Finn who had covered his face with his hand's.

"What's wrong Finn?" Poe asked seriously.

"I'm sorry, so sorry..." Finn ran off like a broken record machine.

"Finn, why are you apologizing? You've done absolutely nothing wrong." Poe said sincerely.

"I-I confessed to you...." Finn sniffed and gasped in a quick breath. "A-and pu-t a pre-pressure on you whe-n," he cried hard before continuing. Drawing another gasp of breath. "You don't e-even love me-e and we were friends and you must have been di-disgusted that someo-one like m-me li-likes you-uuuhhhughhh...." Finn cried more as he harshly wiped his tears away. 

"Horrible, i'm horrible. nothing more than trash..." Finn trailed off in silent more calmed sobs.

Poe stared at Finn's trembling body with a shocked expression for the millionth time in his life.

He knew, or at least realized it through Finn's explanation, that him crying now was all his fault. His horrid decision making process led to his chocolate angel shedding heaven's water, while he was silently goofing around in his own world. His precious everything being completely serious and probably using all of his courage to confess to the lowlife that he is.

Poe then felt dejected now that he realized his mistakes and eh couldn't think of any solution that could fix the situation, resulting in him wasting more time doing nothing but being quiet as he wracked his brain for an answer to help him.

"Uh, Finn. I-" Poe started.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know!" Finn shouted as he stood up and faced Poe, all of his tear's now subsided. "I'm gross, disgusting, awful, an ex-Stormtrooper! I know nothing about being in love and i'm next to nothing when it comes to being human right!?" Finn said hysterically.

His face appeared like he was saying the right thing's, doing what was correct of the situation. Some small streak's of tears streaming down his cheek's and pass his wide-crooked like smile.

Poe narrowed his eyes in anger. 

"Finn, why would you say that about yourself!?" He stood up and walked Finn into the wall behind him, slamming his hand against his head to control some of his frustration over his own stupidity. "You're the  most wonderful, strong, kind, and most courageous person i've ever met in my life!" Poe said meaningfully.

"Don't lie to me Poe! I know how you act!" Finn protested back.

Poe clicked his tongue as his turned into a feeling of determination.

"Well clearly you don't know me, If you honestly believe that I would think those kind's of things against how amazing you already are!" Poe said meaningfully.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

Poe sighed again as he looked at the ground before gathering his courage, looking Finn straight in the eye's.

"Finn listen, I'm in love with you, and I have been since the day that I saw you again after being separated from you on Jakku." Poe said with a sweet smile.

"You- you're in love? with me?" Finn restated with a dumbfounded expression.

Poe smiled brightly. "Yes. I'm in love with you." He said.

Finn's face slowly shifted from sadness to happiness as he began laughing. He immediately crashed into Poe, hugging him with a bright smile.

"Love me! I love you so much Poe Thank you!!" Finn said happily.

Poe giggled himself has he returned Finn's embrace graciously.

"Yeah, i'm sorry again for being quiet, I was just shocked that my crush-for-awhile-now confessed to me." Poe said before pulling back messily kissing Finn lovingly on his lips.

"I honestly thought I had died somewhere in space during the mission and gone to heaven." Poe said through a light laugh.

They stared into each other's eyes with pleasant smile's.

"I guess surviving paid off hunh?" Poe said softly.

"Haha, yeah. Poe..." Finn responded before placing another kiss against Poe's lips.

"I really love you, so please take care of me better than ever, from now on." Finn said.

He tapped his forehead against Poe's.

"Yeah, same goes for you Finn. Let's love each other happily from here on out." Poe said, kissing Finn's nose before hugging him lightly.

"Hehe, yeah." Finn said blissfully.

They continued to sway in each other's arm's until they got hungry. Laughing their grumbling stomachs' sound effects off and together they ate and talked to each other through out the day.

Finn later reporting to Rey about his turmoil and success in confessing to Poe. Who got a stern lecture from Rey about paying attention to the atmosphere.

Then once night had rolled around, Finn met up with Poe in his room and they slept together while holding one another's hand.

Happy End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I got it out!! If you guy's want, I could write a little more to this ending. Like what they do after that and stuff you know? Either way, kudos or comment on what you thought about this and thank you a lot for staying until the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue to the cool story I made

"Hey, Finn. I've been thinking about some things for awhile now...."

Finn finished arranging some flowers in a vase before turning to Poe with a smile. "And, what would those things be?"

Poe met Finn's gaze. "You know, I've had this really big crush on you for awhile now..."

Finn's smile dropped. His gaze turning into something else.

"Poe....."

"Yeah."

"We've been married for the last 2 years..."

Poe turned and looked at the sky from their cozy house living room.

"Is that so? It feels like a dream..."

Finn laughed lightly before sitting next to Poe on their love seat.

"Yeah, We've been through a lot huh?"

Poe held Finn's chin and pulled him in for a light kiss.

"And I would re-do every second of it if it meant being with you like this."

Finn blushed with a sweet smile. Leaning his head against Poe's shoulder. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I feel you. My heart imploded too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors in my story, I tried my best to proofread for quality work, anyways. Thank you for reading and as always:  
> Comment or kudos.


End file.
